Your Garudian Angel
by AlwaysBeenACowgirl
Summary: I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven


Here another old oneshot I was aked to put back up. Hope you like! =]

_**Your Garudian Angel **_

It was a warm summers night and a thunderstorm was coming in from the west. Rain already was poring.

Sam skipped ahead of Jake.

"Come on Jake, dance with me in the rain!" Sam had shouted

Jake smiled and obeyed. They danced in the parking lot for a few seconds before Jake had bent down and kissed her.

Sam smiled up at them when there lips had moved apart.

The car had come around the corner so fast Sam and Jake didn't have a second to get out of the way. The driver was drunk and Sam and Jake were walking across the parking lot of Clara's dinner, with nowhere to run.

Jake saw the car first and grabbed Sam putting his back towards the car, protecting her.

"Jake." Sam called, crawling over to his motionless body. She gasped when she moved her right leg. Sam looked down at it her leg the car had crushed it.

"Sam." Jake gasped reaching for her. Sam guided his hand to her face.

"Why did you that?" Sam asked, remembering the moment when Jake hand hugged her facing his back to the car so she wouldn't be hit as hard as he was.

"I love you Samantha Ann. Always have and will forever. You know that."

"I know." Sam smiled "I know."

_**When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one **_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

"I love you so much, Sam." Jake said "And tell my family, I love them to."

"Please Jake don't do this." Sam cried as people from the dinner came poring out into the parking lot.

Clara had a cell phone in her hand and Sam could hear her talking to the police.

"It's ok Sam." Jake whispered tangling his hands threw her auburn hair

"It's not." Sam protested "Don't leave me, I love you."

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

"Why did you save me Jake? If you d-' Sam struggled for words as her hand caressed his cheek

"I'll always save you Sam, even if it kills me."

"Please don't say that, stay with me." Sam cried her tears mixing with the raindrops on her face.

Jake moved his hand out of her red hair and pushed the tears off from under her eyes.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

"Jake." Sam cried "I love you, don't do this."

"Kiss me Sam, one last time." Jake told her.

Sam nodded her head and bent down. Her lips molded to his. The kiss was salty and wet because of Sam's tears and the poring rain. She kiss his jaw line and his moth sweetly once more.

Police sirens blared as Sam ended the kiss and she could hear people running towards them, but she was oblivious the only thing in her world was Jake's face.

"Samantha!" Someone called Sam looked towards the police car, her father was jumping out of a fire truck with Luke Ely.

Jake grabbed Sam's hand with his and put his hand back on her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't go just yet, stay."

"I'll stay." Sam assured him. Jake took in a deep breath his whole body shook with the effort.

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**_

_**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**_

Sam and Jake stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, not responding to the world going on around them. New tears spilled from Sam's eyes as she watched the spark in his 'mustang eyes' fade.

"Don't go Jake." Sam begged

"I'll be ok Sam." Jake told her

"I love you."

"I love you to." Jake smiled

"Then don't leave me here." Sam cried "Don't."

"I'll never leave you Sam, I'll be your guardian angle."

Jake's eyelids fluttered closed.

"Jake!" Sam screamed

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

"I'll be your guardian angle." The words replayed in Sam's head over and over as she lay her head down on his chest, for the last time.


End file.
